Entrevistando Tales of Symphonia
by LoveLoki
Summary: Sí, bueno, no es muy original, pero es mi versión de entrevistar entre ' a los personajes de este juego... Espero que os guste! Y que os parezca divertida!


Entrevistando a Tales of Symphonia

Hola!! Bienvenidos a mi locura xDDD

Hoy pues se me ha ocurrido esta idea… Entrevistar a los personajes de Tales of Symphonia uno por uno… xDDD!!!

Atención: R (Yo) y la otra letra será el personaje

**Lloyd Irving:**

R- Hola, Lloyd!

L- Ah! Hola

R- Gracias por aceptar mi entrevista!

L- Tú entre-qué?

R- Da igual, déjalo… Muy Bien, empecemos las preguntas!

L- Ah… Bueno, vale…

R- Cómo te sientes en el grupo?

L- Que yo sepa no estoy enfermo…

R- No me refería a eso! Digo, te sientes bien… Triste?

L- OH! Fenomenal! Todos en el grupo nos llevamos de coña, y yo también me alegro por eso!

R- Bueno, es verdad que tenemos aquí al que se conforma con todo… Bueno, hay alguna persona que quieras mencionar?

L- Bueno… Todos son mis amigos, pero en especial, Kratos, quiero volver a verle… El… es mi padre… Yo…

R- Si, si, Kratos está muy bueno, te comprendo…

L- No me refería a…

R- BUEEENO! Atrás sentimentalismos! Más preguntas!  
L- Eh…… S-sí, claro.

R- Con que chico te llevas mejor del grupo?

L- Pues con Genis, quien va a ser? El es mi mejor amigo desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo.

R- Vaya, y yo que esperaba yaoi (Mentira xD)…  
L- Ya-qué? Oye tía eres muy rara!

R- (mirada asesina) Decías…

L- Que eres increíblemente genial!!!!

R- Jojojo! Lloyd!!! No sabía que pensabas eso de mii.. muohoho…

L- Mueh… si

R- Bueno, siguiente pregunta… Con que chica te llevas mejor?  
L- Con Colette, aunque me llevo bien con todas, especialmente a Colette le tengo mucho cariño…

R- Te gusta alguna chica del grupo?  
L- Que si me gusta??... Hm… Bueno, nose a que te refieres, pero todas me gustan!!!

R- Vaya, vas en camino de mujeriego…

L- Mujeriego… vaya espera, que ahora te lo traigo…

R- Ehh No! Lloyd! Espera!

Z- Que pasa? Alguien me llamaba?  
L- Si, decía que en mi camino hay un mujeriego, y ese eres tu!  
Z- OH! Vaya! Un mujeriego? Eso no mola, nen!

R- Bueno………….. estoooo………………….. Tu no estás invitado a esta entrevista!!

Z- Pero que monaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Cásate conmigo!

L- Pero si ha salido corriendo de ti, Zelos

Z- Jo macho, si no ha dejado ni la nubecita detrás de lo rápida que ha ido…

L- Bah, déjala, que volverá

Z- Ok, Ok!

**Colette Brunel**

R- Colette!!! Holaa!

C- Oh!!! Holaaaa

R- (Siempre con esa sonrisa, hay que ver) Aceptarías una entrevista?

C- oh! Claro, claro!

R- Bueno, Colette, como te sientes en el grupo?

C- OH! Ellos me tratan muy bien! Ya se que soy una inútil, una torpe, una ingenua, una…

R-Ese autoestima mujer!!!!! Por los suelos no!??

C- EIn?

R- nada nadaaa, en fin siguiente pregunta uu

C- Claro, claro

R- (Aiiinsss… Como se deja influenciar…) Con que chica te llevas mejor del grupo?  
C- no me gusta tener a alguien menos importante! Es cruel!!!

R- No, si me refiero a con quien hablas, mas y eso!

C- En general con todas, pero con Raine tengo mas confianza, supongo, ella es mi profesora!!! Aunque con Sheena también me llevo estupendamente, aunque a veces no la entiendo, no entiendo sus reacciones ante Zelos… o.O Y bueno.. Presea… Poss… Si, nos llevamos bien, como una hermanita pequeña…

R- Si bueno, pequeña… nnU

C- Mueh?

R- Ejem, nada… Y con que chico te llevas mejor?

C- o.ó con Lloyd… el es mi mejor amigo!!!! Siempre lo hace todo por mi!! Es tan buenoo!!

R- Te gusta?

C- Jijijijijiji… Mucho!

R- Lo sabía!!! Eso le tienes que decir!!!!!

C- Oh? El que?  
R- que te gusta!!!

C- Oh, pero todos me gustan!

R- Otra… estáis todos prendados de todos!!  
C- Que?

R- Pero haber querida amiguita mía… Hay alguno que te guste más que otro?  
C- Pues… Lloyd supongo…

R- Bien! Ha confesado! Ahora se lo tienes que decir…

C- HUY! Tenía cosas que hacer… etto… adiós!!

R- eeehh?

**Genis Sage**

R- Ahora me toca el empollón…

G- A quien has llamado empollón?  
R- A ti, a quien va a ser? A Lloyd? xD

G- Ya claro… Pero no me llames así!!!!!!!!!!!

R- Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez xD

G- ja, ja… menuda gracia la tuya…

R- Si es que tengo una chispa!

G- Ya, ahora jugamos a ser mecheros…

R- JO!!!! Y pensar que me caías bien…

G- Qué tía…

R- Bueno, amiguito mío… Vamos ha hacerte algunas preguntillas…

G- OH! Ya era hora! A estudiar!

R- Nooooo no, no, no!!! ODIO ESTUDIARRRRR!!!

G- pos serás basurera!

R- Te quieres callar?

G- Pero si has empezado tú!

(Nube de pelea… 2 horas más tarde…)

R- Bueno, me dejarás entrevistarte o que?

G- OHH!! Venías a entrevistarme???

R- Jo y ahora se da cuenta el chaval, que poco avispado es… ¬¬

G- OH! Espera que me peino! Si ya sabía yo que era famoso!

R- Er… Bueno… Estooo… Se me han pasado las ganas…

G- Sabes que pasa si metes carne en una olla?

R- Que se quema?  
G- Y sale bien bueno, quieres meterte tu dentro?

R- Vaaaaale!!! Te haré las preguntas, con quien te llevas mejor del grupo? Tratando de chicos, claro.

G- Puessss… Zelos xD Ja, ja, que era broma! Lloyd!!

R- Bueno, pobre Zelos, que mal lo tratáis…

Z- ACHÚSSSSSS!!!! Joe macho, ser tan popular no es bueno…

R- Y de chicas?  
G- Pues mi querida Presea, ella es tan guapa, tan buena, tan fuerte, tan simpática, tan comprensiva, tan…

R- Oye tío, has acabado?

G- Espera! NO! Pues eso, ella es tan madura, tan… (Bla, bla, y más bla…)

R- zzzZZZZzzz

G- EH!!! TÚ! MALEDUCADA! DESPIERTA!

R- Uf, llevas tres horas describiendo a Presea!  
G-Ehh?? Tanto?

R- Uf… Bueno, quieres nombrar a alguien en concreto?

G- A mi hermana Raine, ella siempre cuidó de mi, y me crió como un hijo, aunque me gusta más verla de hermana que de mamá… Aunque nose como he sobrevivido con sus platos de comida…

R- Así de bajito saliste

G- Y tu que¿¿ Te regaron de pequeña o que¿? Con lo larga que eres! Eres mas alta que Zelos!

R- EHH!! Sólo por 2cm!!!!! Con esta altura puedo ir de modelo!  
G- En tus sueños!!!!!!

R- Pues si

G- crac

R- Bueno, algo más?  
G- Saludos a Mithos también, que aunque lo hayamos pasado mal… fue mi primer amigo semielfo…

R- Bien, adiós!

G- Por fin acabaste!

R- Adiós Empollón!

G- Será… ¡!!!!! ''Túmulo!''

R desapareció durante unas semanas xD

**Raine Sage Ra**

R- Uy… la profesora… no sé porque, pero me ha entrado un escalofrío…

Ra- Hola, querías algo?  
R- Sí, puedo robarte un poco de tiempo?  
Ra- Depende para lo que sea, estoy limpiando unas cosas muy valiosas!

R- Todas estas piedruchas?

Ra- (Ostia le fue a R) Todo esto es valiosísimo!

R- Olvidaba que eres una maniática de piedras y esas cosas..

Ra- Arqueología!

R- Si, eso, eso…

Ra- Bien, a que venías?

R- Ha hacerte preguntas…

Ra- Vaya, quieres estudiar?  
R- Jo mujer, se nota que tu y Genis sois hermanos joer…

Ra: Cómo?  
R- No, nada, oye, porque eres tan friki de las cosas estas?

Ra: FRIKI??? YO???? OH! Grosera! Perdóneme decir señorita, pero aquí eres tu más friki que yo, y sabes porque?

R- Er… no

Ra- Pues sencillo! Más friki eres tu si sabes que yo soy una friki de la arqueología! Porque eres tu la viciada al tales of symphonia! No yo!

R- Uh… coño, tiene su lógica y todo… o.O

Ra- Si es que se dar lecciones

R- ya y ostias también (Con un bulto a la cabeza)

Ra- Bueno, que más?

R- Con quien te llevas mejor del grupo en cuestión de chicos?

Ra- Oh… Bueno me llevaba bien con Kratos… pero con todos mas o menos me llevo bien, con Lloyd, el aunque sea un alumno desastroso es muy valiente, con Regal también…Y Zelos… Sin comentarios de él.

Z- ACHÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM!!! Jolín si es que me adoooran!

R- y chicas?

Ra- Pues en este caso… Todas también pero supongo que más con mi alumna Colette, aunque con Sheena… Bueno con ella al principio no muy bien, y Presea… Pues ella… bien si…

R- Algún saludo en especial?

Ra- Sí, KRATOS MALDITO SEAS! NO VUELVAS A DEJARME TIRADA DE ESTA MANERA VUELVE QUE TE ZURRARÉ!!!!

R- Ja, ja… Kratos.. eh? Menudo futuro le espera… En fin, que se siente al ser semielfa?

Ra- Cómo sabes que soy Semielfa?

R- Oye guapa, antes me has insultada diciéndome friki, una buena friki tendría que saberlo…

Ra- Malditos frikis!

R- Y bien?  
Ra- Bueno… yo… ahora que la gente nos acepta que digamos, pues mucho mejor, no era agradable que la gente te insultara solo por eso…

R- entiendo… en fin gracias por dejarme entrevistarte…

Ra- De nada mujer, ahora vete, estoy haciendo limpieza

R- es verdad, bien, chao!

(De fondo se oye un: MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, que R sale corriendo del susto)

**Sheena Fujibayashi**

R- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (R se tira encima de Sheena)

S- Que, que??? Que pasa?? ZELOS!

R- NOO!!! Yo no soy Zeloss!!

S- Ahí va! Una mujer!! Encima es leeeeeeeeesb…

R- (le tapa la boca) Nononono, no pienses mal!!!! No soy lesbiana! A mi me gustan los chicos!

S- Uf menos mal!

R- Como Zelos -!!!

S- JUAAAAAAAAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUJA! Estás segura de que eso es un chico? xDDDDD

R- como puede hablar su novia así de el?

S- Perdón? He oído bien?? De novia nada!

R- Bueno pues entonces seré yo -

S- Oye tú!

R- Jaja… si es que te pones hasta celosa, que mona!

S- Pero a ti que diablos te importa lo que me pase a mii!!! Que has venido a hacer!!???

R- Entrevistarte!

S- Einge? A mi?

R- Soy fan de ti!

S- OH! Claro, claro, seremos amigas! (Hace dos segundos la quería matar)

R- Si, si… Bueno, bueno… Haber, con quien te llevas mejor del grupo? En cuanto a chicos?

S- Ah bueno pues con…

R- Con Zelos! Si ya lo sabía yo!!!!!!! Si es que Zelos es el amo!!!

S- Ñe… psicópata… NO HE DICHO ZELOS EN NINGÚN MOMENTO!

R- … No es con Zelos? Tía no me digas eso!

S- Pero bueno quien diablos eres?!

R- Una entrevistadora que te está haciendo preguntas!

S- OH!! NOO!! Yo con Zelos me llevo de perros!!!!!!!!! No lo puedo ni ver!

R- Pues lo ves cada día!

S- Sí que mala suerte!

R- Sí, le echarías de menos después…

S- Quizás si

Z- AChú! Achú! AchúuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuMMM!!!!!!

R- Ains… (Tonta, madre mía si se le nota un huevo…) Bueno, de chicas quien te cae mejor?

S- Pero no me preguntabas de los chicos?  
R- Ya la respondiste, con Zelos!

S- Ehr… pero…

R- Y DE CHICAS!¿¿?

S- Oh… Pues… Con Colette.. ella es tan buena siempre…

R- Sí, sin duda , bueno, quieres dar algún saludo en especial?

S- KORIN!!!!!! NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE TI! SERÉ FUERTE! LO JURO! ….AH! SI! Y a Kuchinawa también! No hay nada peor como un traidor!...

Z- ACHÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!!!!

R- Ouh vaya… Bueno pues he terminado!

S- Ya¿?

R- Pues si!

S- Jo! Me estaba divirtiendo!

R- Oye!! Sabes que?? Yo para el salón del manga me disfracé de ti!

S- Como? Que te disfrazaste de mi?

R- Si, mujer, me hice el traje exactamente igual que el tuyo! La gente me hacia muchas fotos! Arrasé!

S- UAHHH!!!!!!! TE HAS HECHO PASAR POR MI??? ESTÚPIDA!!! TE VOY A DENUNCIAR POR DERECHOS DE AUTORRRRRRR!!!

R- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

(PD: Zelos se puso enfermo de tanto estornudar xD)

**Zelos Wilder**

_UOPS! Zelos está enfermo xDDDDD_

_Tendré que entrevistar a otro de mientras_…

**Presea Combatir**

R- Hola Presea!

P- … Hola

R- QUE TAL????

P- … Bien…. Si… Supongo

R- Que me cuentas?

P- Pues… Nada…

R- Puedo hacerte unas preguntillas de nada?

P- Claro…

R- Bien, con chicos, quien te llevas mejor?

P- … con el hacha…

R- GYIHHHHHH!!!!!! JOLIN que miedo das!!!!!!!!!! O.O!!!

P- Oh, había entendido mal la pregunta, pues… la verdad… quizá con Genis, el siempre me trata muy bien, aunque claro, el es demasiado joven para mi…

R- Bueno, pero como no lo parece! Se podría intentar!

P- …

R- Oye, oye, y Regal?

P- Sí, también me llevo bien, pero soy incapaz de enamorarme de él, mató a mi hermana pequeña aunque no quería… además que sería cruel por parte de Alicia…

R- No he dicho si te enamoras de el o no.

P- Por tu rostro… Sé que pensabas eso… por eso… respondí así…

R- Oh… Je, je… si ya veo… Bueno, bueno, y de chicas ?

P- … … … … Con todas por igual…

R- Ahora es cuando me dices Colette, porque todo el mundo está con la Colette que no caga!

P- … … Bueno, ciertamente, con Colette me llevo muy bien, aunque con todas me relaciono por igual.

R- Con lo charlatana que eres!

P- He acabado de afilar el hacha…………quieres probar?

R- HUY! No gracias!!! EEEEEttooo… me alegro de que estés divinamente!!!! EH! Que más me cuentas?  
P- Daaaaa…………..

R- Vaya, se quedó colgada… Pues bueno o.O… ains… es de pocas palabras ella… j eje… HUY! Otra pregunta! Te duchaste desde aquel día que recobraste el alma?

P- Ejem… No hacer daños… al personal

R- Me voy… si.. jeje… capté la indirectaa…

(R corrió lo más rápido que pudo…)

_(Semanas después…)  
_  
**Zelos Wilder (xD Ahora si)**

R- OMG!!!!! Por fin me toca Zelos!!!! -

Z- Uf… Vaya por fin llegaste! Me dijeron que una fan me quería entrevistar y…

R- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!! ZELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS DAME LA MANO!!!! UN AUTÓGRAFO UN…!!!!!

Z- UYUYUY!!!!! Para el carro que o si no, no quedará Zelos para todas!

R- Y te crees que las otras me importan?? TODITO PA MIIII!!!!!

Z- Oye, tu eres la del otro día! OSti! Si Lloyd tenía razón de que volverías!

R- GLUPS! Ahr.. si, si esa misma,!

Z- Así que si que eras fan mía!

R- Yoooooo???? Que vaaa!!!

Z- Ya bueno, bueno, dime princesita, que preguntas me vas ha hacer?

R- Oh bueno pues yo.. quería preguntarte con cual chaval de tu grupo te llevas mejor……….

Z- Oye! Sécate las babas!!!!

R- Es inevitable…

Z- U… bueno, con el que me llevo mejor?? Pues con Lloyd!!!!!!!!!!!! xDD

R- Y de chicas??????

Z- HMMMMMMMMM… difi...

R- BIENNN!!! VAMOS A CASARNOS !

Z- Eh????? Oh bueno si tu quieres…

R- SIII! Pero nada de hacerme los cuernos!!!

Z- Entonces que relación mas sosa!

R- Grr…

Z- Se te olvidan las preguntas!!!! (Tiruritirurá..)

R- OH! YA! … Ejem, eso de chicas?

Z- Todas me adoran…

R- JA! JA! JA! Pobre Zelos que tonto eres…

Z- Perdona sexy, de nada soy tonto ehh!

R- Yo se que una si pero que las demás no xD

Z- Quién me adora, del grupo???

R- No te habías dado cuenta??? Pues Sheena!

Z- Ou… Sheena??? SABIA QUE ME QUERIAAAA!!!!!

R- Para el carro!! No te vayas, todavía no hemos terminado!

Z- NOOO??? Jolines!!!!

R- Si bueno…

Z- Oye, puedo preguntarte yo algo?

R- PORSUPUESTOOO!!!!! - (Sofoco)

Z- Esos melones son naturales o con silicona!?

R- OH! Pues son naturales! A que son bonitos???

Z- Puedo tocarlos????!!!!

R- Oye, oye,… eso si un caso en privado, vale??

Z- Joe macho! Quizás son más grandes que los de Sheena!!!! Tu te ves los pies?

R- Pues no

Z- WOOOO -!!!!!!

R- Oye Zelos… Tú… ejem tu… AHH!! Que vergüenza!!!!!

Z- Mi que? UPS! Se me ha descontrolado! Espera, espera que lo bajo!

R- Ejem, ejem. Esto Zelos, cuando quedamos para…????

Z- AH! Se me olvidaba.. ehm nose… cuando tu quieras

R- HOYYY MAÑANAAAA TODOS LOS DIASSSS

Z- u.u… Me lo pensaré…

R- Pero serás! Le estas poniendo los cuernos a Sheena!

Z- UY! Es verdad! Mi pobre pechugona guapísima!

R- Bueno, sigamos con mi entrevista…

Z- Vale!!!!

R- Bueno, un saludo a alguien?

Z- Pues a ti, y a todas las mujeres del mundo enterooo!!!! A Sheena sobretodo amor que ya se que me quieres!

R- Si, bueno (Al oído,) a las ocho estoy delante de tu casa

Zelos- Ok!

_(Zelos se fue a ver a Sheena…)  
(Zelos en el hospital)_

**Regal Bryant (Re)**

R- Hola armario!

Re- A quien llamas armario?

R- A nadie… U…

Re- Perfecto…

R- Jo, pues tu eres el personaje que para mi ni fu ni fa…

Re- Ni fu ni fa?

R- Nada, nada.. en fin, vas a dejar que te haga unas preguntas??

Re- Claro, porque tendría que decirte que no… Ahora vengo que tengo que ir ha firmar unos papeles…

R- Es verdad, que eres el presi, de la compañía Lezareno…

Re- Si

Vuelve…

R- JO! Si que has tardado!

Re- Es que no eran dos folios, eran doscientos!

R- Jo! Que dura es la vida de presidente!

Re- Pues si, uf, tengo los dedos agarrotados!

R- Bueno, pasemos a las preguntas…

Re- Me parece bien

R- Bueno, de chicos del grupo con quien te llevabas mejor? (Ahora es cuando dice Lloyd)

Re- Con Lloyd… Porque el es…

R- Perrito piloto pa mi!!!!!!!!! XDDDD

Re- Te encuentras bien?

R- Si, jaja, si, si, y de chicas¿?

Re- Presea… Ella… Se parece a ella… a Alicia… mi amada Alicia… Mientras esté con Presea, el recuerdo de Alicia vibrará con mas fuerza…

R- Oh, tío que bonito, otro pañuelo!!!

Re- Bueno, que más preguntas hay?

R- Tú como Presea, de responder y adiós!

Re- Bueno, eso hacen los entrevistadores, me equivoco?

R- No, no.. er… Bueno… a quien te gustaría saludar?

Re- A Alicia… Alicia… Yo todavía no te he olvidado… te quiero…

R- BUAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! ODIO LAS PELICULAS DE AMOR JOLIN!!!!!

Re- esto no es una película…

R- ya bueno, bueno…

Re- Ya acabaste?

R- Si…

Re- Pues márchate que tengo mucho trabajo, por favor…

R- hasta me echa con buenos modales…

Re- Si, adiós

R- Jo, el macho que soso es…

**Queda el último! Kratos Aurion**

R- Jo, macho, Derris-Kharlan queda muy lejos! Que cansada estoy!

K- Quien eres tú?

R- UFF!! Kratos!! Ayúdame que no me tengo en pie!

K- Se puede saber como has subido hasta aquí?

R- Es un secreto!!!!

K- Ostia, una superwoman!

R- Si exactamente! Anda que ya te vale! Eres un chico maleducado! Me has hecho subir a mi cuando tu podrías bajar sin cansarte tanto! JOLIN!

K- A mi nadie me ha dicho nada…

R- Mentiroso!!!

K- … Bueno, a que venías?

R- A hacerte preguntas!

K- No serás una de esas reporteras del corazón verdad?

R- Pero que???

K- Ups, perdona, perdona…

R- Bueno, sobre el grupo, creo que esta pregunta no hace falta que te la haga… Pero bue… Con quien congenias mejor en el grupo, de chicos?

K- Con… Zelos xD

R- ¿??????????

K- Que era broma mujer, con Lloyd, mi querido hijo!

R- Oye, Kratos, te pasa algo?

K- Que noooo…

R- Y de chicas?

K- Pos… Raine! Ella era muy maja, una profesora muy sabia… si, si…

R- Oye… Te gusta Raine?

K- Bueno, nose si eso es amor, porque, creo que todavía no tengo muy superado lo de Anna…

R- Pobrecito…

K- Sí… Mi pobre Anna… con lo que yo la quería (Se pone a llorar)

R- Nooo, nooo vamos voy a animarte, cuantos años tienes en la realidad!??

K- 4000…snif…

R- La madre que te…!!!! Si eres un Piiiiiiiii fósil!!

K- Oye, perdona, pero a que has venido tuu…

R- Y encima un fósil borracho!

K- Mierda! Me han descubierto!

R- Sí eh… dándole.. eh…

K- es por la depresión T.T

R- Ya claro… anda, ve a dormir…

K- NO!! Tu nunca tienes que haber sabido que estoy borracho!!

JUDGEMENT!!!!! (Juicio Final)

R- TEN PIEDADDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Y R se fue volando y volando, hasta que aterrizó en la Tierra xD)

**.FIN!**

Ya, tengo una gracia mu mala, pero me apetecía hacerlo

Un besazoo


End file.
